Pain to Passion
by Sanukuni
Summary: When Shippo is killed things go horribly wrong for Kagome but somehow becomes wonderfully great. Will She overcome her new problems or will she return to pain? DemKag DemSouta, A lot of Inu, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo bashing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha and co but I do own Ichigo, the Tsukisaiga, and Kagome's new looks. This is rated M for lemons, rape, blood, violence, and anything else I can throw in. Warning, this is a Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo bashing fanfic so if you like these characters don't read. Also, this fanfic shall be pretty much bashing and messing with Jaken until the point someone wants me to kill him or he simply runs away your choice!

Pain to Passion

Chapter 1: Thrown Away

Flashback

Warning: Rape is in this chapter and if you don't want to read this part scroll down until you see the next underlined sentence.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouts as they kill a large oni, not noticing that Shippo had been directly in front of the oni, killing the poor kit. "No Shippo!" Kagome shouts as she and Kilala runs to the dead kit. She tries to revive him but knows it is too late thanks to the wind scar hitting his heart directly. "We're sorry Kagome that your son is dead now." Sango says with no emotion in her voice making Kagome look up only to be swatted away by Sango's boomerang. As she tries to get up Miroku slams his staff against her face, making Kagome collapse. Inuyasha, smirking at the broken miko, stomps her repeatedly in the back then starts kicking her and slashing her with his claws.

Start Rape Scene

When they finally stop beating her, Kilala is no where to be found and Kikyo is in front of her before slapping her and gives her to Inuyasha and Miroku. The moment she wakes she sees the two guys have tied her to four ropes connected to two large poles that force her body to be raised off the ground. She is naked and the bruises have been healed by the houshi and the undead miko. Her legs are wide apart and her arms are above her head making her form a human X. Miroku pulls a rope connected to the pulleys on the pole, forcing her body backwards. Inuyasha takes his fingers and start fingering her and Miroku handles her breasts roughly while Sango and Kikyo watch. Inuyasha forces his middle finger to enter her urethra, making her cry out as blood gushes from his unwanted entrance, not bothering to be careful with his claws.

Miroku has started biting and sucking and her breasts, making them bleed profusely before undoing his obi and allowing his dick to show, and then he grabs her hair and forces her mouth open and shoves his hard dick into her mouth. "Bite it and I kill you." Miroku says as he takes a knife and places it at her neck while thrusting in and out of her mouth savagely. Inuyasha, bored with fingering her has undone his own obi and is thrusting twice as savagely as Miroku as he forces himself through her virginity and take her hard. Miroku cums in her forcing her to swallow it before he removes him self and stops Inuyasha before tugging the rope again so that they can pound into her at the same time, Inuyasha taking her pussy while Miroku takes her ass.

When they cum Miroku removes himself before forcing himself to go into her pussy along with Inuyasha's dick then together with the hanyou they pound into her hard, making her bleed to the point she only remains conscious due to the pain and fact she's being raped by the two men she thought she could trust. When they finally stop Miroku heals her wounds before they both stick their dicks into her urethra, causing her to scream louder than she has during the time they have been raping her and pounds into her, not caring that they have just made her pussy and her urethra join due to the flesh between them ripping in half, making it easier for both of the rapists to pound into her at the same time. As they cum Inuyasha cusses and has Kikyo come over and force feeds Kagome an herb that makes sure that Kagome doesn't get pregnant and has a miscarriage if she already is. Miroku heals the sobbing broken miko and gives her back her virginity before the betrayers, except Inuyasha, leaves. Inuyasha cuts her down before throwing her weapons, yellow bag, empty of ramen, and cloths at her feet.

End of Rape scene.

"Wench, we don't need you anymore! We got Kikyo! She's always been more powerful than you and that damn runt of yours is dead anyway so there is no remorse! Now get out of my sight before I kill you!" Inutrasha growls as he throws her down by her cloths and walks away with disgust. Kagome quickly puts on her cloths and gathers her belongings and the katana her father had left for her this very morning of her sixteenth birthday and runs as fast as she can into the forest, unknowingly heading west.

End Flashback

As she keeps running west as she had for the last three days since the betrayal of her so called friends she keeps looking back as if she expects them to come after her and attack her again out of spite. As she slows and comes to a stop she gasps to see a large panther that is jet black with red tips, the red coming up to his elbows and knees while only having an inch of red everywhere else, and has a red diamond shape on its forehead approach her and bows its head, its forelock of hair, covering his right eye that is green while his left eye is blue, falling over the red diamond making it hidden from Kagome's view. "You're Kilala's heaven/hell kit aren't you? I know your mother's secret but please don't advance on me suddenly, Inutrasha and the houshi raped me then made sure any physical sign, scent, loss of virginity, and scarring is healed or destroyed." Kagome says softly as she takes a step back and waits for him to change forms.

He transforms into a seventeen yr old boy that looks like the younger, feline version of Sesshomaru with jet black hair with red tips, the red diamond still present on his forehead, and his long Black Panther tail that is tipped red curled at the tip as it swishes from side to side. He is wearing a black haori and hakama with a red obi while his hair falls freely to his mid back while he wears a black spiked choker on his neck, it acting like a collar. "I have no name Kaa-san said that my true partner would give one to me when I find him or she and you are my true partner like Kaa-san's true partner is Kohaku but since he is under the control of Naraku she can't go to him unless she wants Naraku to have more control over him." He says as he bows to Kagome formally, not noticing Kagome's blush and the shock across her face.

"Your name will be Ichigo Higurashi since Higurashi is my last name and Ichigo means both guardian and strawberry since your red tips remind me of the color of strawberries." Kagome says as she laughs at Ichigo as he sweatdrops at the strawberry thing. "Could you turn around I'm going to change into the cloths I was given to wear since tonight is the full moon. You'll be surprised by how similar our tastes are when you see my cloths." Kagome says with a smirk as Ichigo turns around so she can change.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha and co but I do own Ichigo, the Tsukisaiga, and Kagome's new looks. This is rated M for lemons, rape, blood, violence, and anything else I can throw in.

Pain to Passion

Chapter 2: Loss and In the Nick of Time

_Flashback to Previous Chapter_

"_Your name will be Ichigo Higurashi since Higurashi is my last name and Ichigo means both guardian and strawberry since your red tips remind me of the color of strawberries." Kagome says as she laughs at Ichigo as he sweatdrops at the strawberry thing. "Could you turn around I'm going to change into the cloths I was given to wear since tonight is the full moon. You'll be surprised by how similar our tastes are when you see my cloths." Kagome says with a smirk as Ichigo turns around so she can change._

Chapter 2: Loss and In the Nick of Time

"I'm done, how do I look?" Kagome says making Ichigo turn around and have his jaw drop to the point it touches the ground. She is wearing an, ironically, black Chinese style fighting robes without sleeves, her arms are wrapped in red fighting tape down to just above the wrists while her pants has red rose petals on the bottom and is wearing black shinobi sandals with long red socks and her hair is hair is pulled back in a braid that reaches her waist while her bangs are left free and finally, in contrast to Ichigo's spiked choker, she is wearing a red choker with chains all around it while a gold heart with her name on it hangs from it. "Like a female of my race ready to kill, protect, and seduce all at once." Ichigo says with a smirk making Kagome blush slightly.

"Let's go to Edo since it is nearby already." Kagome says as she picks up her giant yellow bag and ties her katana to her right hip since she is left handed. "Then, we shall see if you can go to through the well as well." She adds as Ichigo transforms back into his panther form, now with his spiked choker around his well muscled neck. "Hop on I'll have us there in five minutes. I'm faster than Kaa-san." Ichigo purrs to Kagome who nods before mounting him carefully. As he leaps into the air his paws are surrounded by blue flames similar to Shippo's Kitsunebi and he takes off many times faster than Kilala ever did, forcing Kagome to bend low on him and hold onto his neck fur tighter. As they race across the sky Kagome relaxes and looks below them spotting Inuyasha and company running toward where she had met Ichigo moments before.

"You came just in time Ichigo!" Kagome laughs as they speed of to Edo. "Hai, but the mutt will scent you from the air the moment he leaps into the air. We must be quick when we land in Edo for he will scent the spot we land in once he's close enough to. By the way, we're here." He says as he slows and lands just in front of Kaede's hut. "Kaede, I'm back only to tell you that I'm ok and that I will only come here to give you new supplies. If you want to know what happened ask the betrayers yourself." Kagome says as she gathers her remaining cloths that are left there before leaving for the well with Ichigo. When they land again they are in front of the well. Ichigo transforms into his humanoid form, this time without his tail, and follows Kagome into the well.

When she lands at the bottom of the well she turns around just in time to see Ichigo appear behind her. "Ok, now lets get out of here I need to say goodbye to my family." Kagome says as she climbs the ladder. "Kaa-san, I'm back!" Kagome yells as she places a barrier laced with Ichigo's youki over the well so Inuyasha can't get through. Hearing no reply, Kagome races into her home as fast as she can to find that her family has been murdered by the treacherous Inuyasha. When she looks around she notices that Souta's body isn't with her mother's and grandfather's.

"Souta, Souta, are you still here are you alive!" Kagome shouts as she runs downstairs to the hidden room to find Souta curled into a ball scared stiff with pointed ears, a jet black tail, claws and fangs, and black wings to match. "Kagome, Inuyasha came and killed Kaa-san and Jiji two days ago! I was lucky enough not to be seen by Inuyasha when I ran in here and that the scent of blood was too strong for his hanyou nose. The moment he killed them I transformed into my demon form so when the blood dried he thought my scent was that of Barrow, the pup that we took in a while back. Barrow and Bouyo ran of into the forest but I think they will be alright." Souta says as he runs to Kagome, in the male version of Kagome's cloths with a choker similar to Ichigo's. "Souta, since Jiji is dead you are a full blood but since I was changed by Tou-san I still have to wait until tonight. Hide those wings and your tail and follow me once you get your sword, I'll go get our katanas' twins." Kagome says as she runs to the sword shack that is hidden behind the Bone Eater's Well's Shrine. When she returns Souta is staring at Ichigo with awe clear in his eyes. "This is Ichigo, he is my partner don't worry he won't betray us. Let's go you two!" Kagome says as she leaps back into the well, Souta and Ichigo following close behind.

"I can go through the well now!" Souta says with amazement as he climbs out of the well behind Ichigo and Kagome who make sure that no one is waiting for them in the area. "Now, Ichigo let's go west again we need to find Kouga and tell him what has happened then we shall go and see if Sesshomaru-sama will train us in being celestial inu youkai." Kagome says as Ichigo transforms into his panther form, surprising Souta who gets on in front of Kagome. When they take off Kagome looks back and notices that Inutrasha and the clay pot are jumping down the well in hope of catching her there. "Just in the nick of time again, right Ichigo?" Kagome laughs as Souta laughs in pure bliss as they travel through the sky.

"What should we do first nee-san? I'd like to see what I can do with these wings and claws." Souta says as he looks at his claws in awe. "We will go to a place where Kohaku and Kilala meet up when they can, I have figured out a way to save Kohaku and he can act as your twin or older brother." Kagome says with a grin making Souta shout, "All right, I'll have a twin! Wait what if he's supposed to be our ancestor or something?" Kohaku asks her as they start flying toward the north.

"Our family is really from this era and we were the original Lords and Ladies of the North but now, since our father left it to go to the modern era, our family friend, Lord Kiba, I'm not sure what he is I was a newborn at the time, took over the Northern Lands for us. So yeah, we're of noble blood. Also, you know my friends Eri, Yumi, and Aiko, they're wolf demons, to be precise, they're fire wolves." Kagome says to her younger brother, omoutou, who nods before holding onto Ichigo's black fur. "We're here Kagome-sama, Souta-san, and hold on!" Ichigo shouts as he dives into a forest before flying just above the ground before reaching a large flower garden.

"Kagome-san, my son, you made it and who is this? He looks like you Kohaku-sama!" Kilala says, she can talk in beast form but wouldn't say anything around Sango. "Hi Kilala, hi Kohaku, this is my omoutou, Souta. Also, Kohaku, I need to tell you something and I have a good thing to tell you as well." Kagome says as they land and get off Ichigo who transforms into his human form while Kilala transforms into her own. She has blond hair with black tips in a long ponytail and has bangs just like her son. She has green eyes and has two long tails swishing behind her. She is wearing an outfit similar to Sango's slayer outfit but it has all red guards but it is slightly tighter.

"I have to ask, what did you name my son?" Kilala asks purring the word son as she stretches. "His name is Ichigo Higurashi since Higurashi is my last name and Ichigo means both guardian and strawberry since his red tips remind me of the color of strawberries." Kagome says with a laugh as Ichigo sweatdrops at the strawberry thing. "Nice one, it's not only a good name it's also a good laugh! Face it Ichi-chan, your father's color in your tips is hilarious when you look at it that way!" Kilala laughs as she ruffles the black and red locks on her son's head, making him blush with embarrassment.

"Well tell me the bad news first." Kohaku says the moment they sober up. Kagome first covers Souta's ears for his sake before starting. "Inuyasha forced me to leave after he, and the houshi, Miroku, raped me but the houshi healed me of any physical scars and made sure that I would still seem like a virgin to anyone who comes near me and that was after they, including Sango and the claypot, Kikyo, beat me into unconsciousness. Inuyasha had killed Shippo, my adopted son with his wind scar in the battle just before that happened. I had to warn you before they found you. Kilala was lucky enough to run away when she did." Kagome says with a monotone voice as she tries to keep her emotions under control before starting again.

"The good news is that my family has had a secret I was only told of the day before my sixteenth birthday, which was also the day before their betrayal, my family is truly a small group of pure blood celestial canine demons. I will transform tonight since tonight is the first night of the full moon since my birthday. Souta was fortunate enough that our Jiji had put the spell on him so it broke once Inuyasha killed him along with our Okaa-san. Souta and I are now the last of the Higurashi clan. If I were to transfer some of my blood into you, you would become a celestial inu youkai like us and Souta and I could be your new family and you could survive without having that shard in your back to survive." Kagome says, noticing the rage within everyone's, with the exception of the still naive Souta, eyes at the knowledge the ones they thought were their friends have betrayed the very person that brought them together.

"I thought I was a disgrace to my clan's name but now I see that it is Sango who dishonors it the most! At least I was being controlled by Naraku when I committed my sins!" Kohaku shouts before crying and collapsing as his sadness takes over. Kagome and Souta, who were already close to crying, goes over to Kohaku and hugs him as they start to cry as well, their emotions, built up over the last five days, finally being released as they sit in the center of their secret haven. When they finally stop crying Kohaku gets up and looks toward where he and Sango used to live with their family before turning his back to it. "Hai, let me become apart of your clan, maybe I can redeem myself and my clan as a part of your clan." Kohaku says as he looks at Kagome dead in the eyes before going to Kilala and burying his nose in her hair.

"Um, Ichi-chan I forgot to tell you that once we find our life partners we become their mates in a way. You see, demons have only a third of their souls and their life mates and life partners are their true mates. Ichigo, your life partner/ life mate is Kagome while she has to find the last piece of your shared souls. Kagome, I may be Kohaku's partner but our life mate, get ready to have your jaws drop, is Kanna!" Kilala says as she laughs at the faces of Kagome and Souta. "Also, we brought Kagura and Kanna here where Naraku can't see. You can come out now!" Kohaku shouts as Kanna and Kagura come out of their hiding places.

"Did you get your heart Kagura? I can only help you if you have it." Kagome says to Kagura who nods as she opens her kimono to reveal the still healing cavity where her heart now beats. "Naraku never took my heart away since I never showed any emotion in his putrid presence and never acted rebellious so when he left me in charge the last time I took Kagura's heart and hid it within my mirror." Kanna says, her dull grey eyes lighting up to the point they're icy blue.

"Great, now we have to find a cave or somewhere that is hidden from Naraku's sight because, tonight I change into my true form and I'll be unable to help defend us against attack. There I'll change you two into true demons and not Naraku's castoffs." Kagome says as she turns to Ichigo who transforms into his beast form once again, making Kagura eye him slightly, and mounts him with her brother behind her this time. "Kohaku, Kagura, you have to stay back from us like you're following us so Naraku thinks you are tailing us to get our jewel shards. Souta, take your chibi form and make yourself look like Shippo since he obviously doesn't know about his death." Kagome says to them, taking control of her new pack before flying off with Souta on her shoulder holding on to her with his claws, just like Shippo.

On the ground about a mile away,

As our heroes race towards the northwest, Inuyasha and the old gang look up to notice Kagome's, Souta's, Kohaku's, Kagura's, Kanna's, and the scent of what seems to be Kilala's offspring in the air going towards the north. As he leaps down from the tree he was in Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo look at him confused why he stopped traveling in the trees. "The wench, her brother, Kagura, Kanna, and somehow, Kohaku, Kilala, and some male that smells like he could be Kilala's son are traveling by air. Hopefully the wench has those shards and Naraku's henchmen has some as well. We will attack at dawn." Inuyasha says before taking the lead towards the northwest.

Back to Kagome

"Here we are and just in the nick of time-aah!" Kagome screams as she starts to grow silver wings, a silver tail, claws, pointed ears, and fangs the moment they enter a cave about twenty mile from where they were. Shocked at her sudden pain, Ichigo, Kilala, and Kohaku go to her only to be stopped by Souta in his beast form. He comes to about Sesshomaru's knee in beast form and looks just like him except he has a red star on his brow, is jet black, and has black, silver tipped wings. **"She's changing so don't touch her!" **Kohaku growls in the ancient inu youkai language. When they hear this, they back off as they notice Kohaku's dark blue eyes flash red as he fights his beast for control.

As they watch Kagome's painful transformation, Souta, being her little brother, licks her face since she is taking her beast form since she was changed when she was in beast form. When she finally finishes changing, she gets up and tries to stand and succeeds, much to her surprise. She is silver with black tips, signifying her mixed heritage, and has an eclipsed red sun on her brow. She reaches Sesshomaru's shoulder when he is in beast form and like Souta has wings. She takes her first few steps and realizes that she can walk around without even thinking about it.

"_**So, how do I look?" **_Kagome whines as she wags her tail happily. "You are going to be a killer of men Kagome." Kagura says as she slowly walks up to her and rubs her hand through Kagome's silky fur. Kanna, being a curious young girl of twelve, walks up even slower and touches Kagome's paw, eeps and runs away before going back and putting her face into Kagome's paws, reveling the feel of the fur on her skin. Laughing slightly, Kagome lays down slowly, as to let Kagura, Kohaku, and Kanna to get out of the way, and relaxes as Kohaku, Souta, now in human form, Kanna, and Kagura play with her fur. "Wow sis, your fur is way softer than mine!" Souta says as he scratches her under the chin lightly.

"Yeah, I just want to fall asleep on you you're so soft." Kanna giggles, just like Rin, and buries herself into Kagome's belly fur. "Wow, do you think I'll have fur like this Kagome-nee?" Souta says as he sits near her face stroking her neck. _**"I'm not sure, but I know one thing, your transformation will be painless since the blood simply flows through your system changing your body into that of a celestial Inu's. Kagura, Kanna, do you want to become a celestial as well, your transformations will be faster since you're already demons." **_Kagome says, happy to see all three nod.

Slowly, Kagome transforms into her human form, and is shocked to notice her hair color is still silver with black tips. She takes out her compact mirror and is shocked to see that she has the red eclipsed sun on her brow, her eyes are ocean blue, and has two black stripes on each cheek. "Wow Kagome, Kagura-san wasn't joking when she said that." Ichigo and Kilala say around the same time before laughing at each other. "Arigato you two, now Kohaku we need to slit your wrist and mine then allow our blood to mingle so you can change faster. Kagura, Kanna, you can do the same when it's your turn unless you want to drink my blood." Kagome chuckles as she slits her wrist cleanly with one of her claws as Kohaku cuts his with a knife.

Kagome, seeing how quickly the blood was spilling from Kohaku's wrist, quickly presses hers to his for five minutes before going to Kagura when she sees the tell-tale signs of his transformation starting. One by one, the group becomes celestial inu youkai of different breeds, with the exception of Kilala and Ichigo, and test out their new bodies. "Wow, I can see so well now! No wonder demons always have better times finding us!" Kohaku says as he looks around while touching the mark on his forehead identical to Kagome's. "I can smell everything, Kagome, why do you smell of hot springs and your own scent?" Kanna asks Kagome who smiles. "I love bathing in onsens all the time, Souta hates me for always hogging the water when I bath. He used to call me Kotora!" Kagome smiles at the fond memory of a five yr old Souta running after her as she growls like a little tiger.

As they relax and enjoy the peace and the funny stories of the former human's pasts Ichigo, who's been acting like a sentry, suddenly rushes inside the cave and gestures for them to get ready to be attacked but tells them to act like they are still talking. "There was this dog, a cat, and a weasel in my past that always played with a clay pot and they always started playing around dawn. They would use big sticks and small twigs, but the dog loved chewing on this giant stick but one day the stick got real small and he wouldn't put it down. I'll tell you the rest later." Ichigo says to them, giving them a story like description of what the group has.

"I guess the dog never realized that his beloved stick would get smaller the more he worried it." Kagome says with a smirk as she transforms into her full human form and makes her hair and eyes their original color and makes sure she is the same height and has Kilala and Ichigo take their chibi forms. As they wait, they tie Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku up and pretend to be watching them while they all try to keep straight faces and look serious.

Just as dawn breaks the night sky, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku appear in the cave with rage filled faces. "Give us the shards and Kohaku and no one gets hurt." Sango growls out as she watches Kagome take out her twin katanas in unison with her brother, making Sango look a Souta with shock. "Yeah, weird isn't, my omoutou and yours look just alike don't they? But since you have become so evil we will take care of Kohaku, by the way Kohaku lets have the shard in your back so we can discuss this." Kagome says before leaning over Kohaku and plucking the shard from Kohaku's back. Kohaku, feeling a bit in the mood for a prank, plays dead until he hears Sango sobbing like crazy. "Well if you feel so strongly about me why did you do that to my new nee-san!" Kohaku shouts at Sango, shocking her into silence.

"Kohaku, onee-san, lets show them what we are now." Souta says with a smirk before they all transform into their demon forms, to the shock of the two humans, the claypot who just came, and the hanyou who is looking at Kagome with shock and outrage in his eyes. Using his claws, Kohaku cuts the ropes from him and the two demoness who now have taken their new forms as well while Kilala and Ichigo walk up to their life partners and purr at them with pride.

"Kilala, come here, I missed you so much." Sango says softly to Kilala who hisses at her before transforming into her humanoid form. "Sango-ama, I will never come to you again since you harmed the life partner of my son Ichigo. I am the life partner of Kohaku, always have and always will be his and only his." Kilala says before going behind Kohaku, who blushes as she hugs him tightly. Ichigo, feeling mischievous, transforms as well and sweeps Kagome into his arms before kissing her full on the lips. "Inu-baka, I've been trailing you guys for sometime now and I must say I'm glad you rejected my Gome-hime for she has a the first third of my soul and all of my heart." Ichigo says with a smirk as he wraps their tails together and nuzzles her neck as he scent her feminine smell.

"Kanna has the last piece of Kilala's and my own soul, we are life mates and I choose to stay with them! You disgrace our family's memory and I no longer consider you my sister Sango-ama." Kohaku shouts as he wraps his arms around Kanna's and Kilala's waist and hugs them closer to him. "Face it, we're more powerful and since we're celestials we can't be purified by holy energy!" Kagura says with a laugh as she swats Kikyo's arrow with her tail easily. "Oh and Tetsaiga, I call you to me so I can give you to the one who is your true master." Kagome says, making the sword rip itself from Inutrasha's grip along with it's sheathe before going to Kagome and settling in her waiting hands. "Go before I choose to kill you." Kagome says, making Inu-baka run for the high hills with the other three running after him in pure fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha and co but I do own Ichigo, the Tsukisaiga, and Kagome's new looks. This is rated M for lemons, rape, blood, violence, and anything else I can throw in.**

**Pain to Passion**

**Chapter 3: Traveling and Being Surprised by the Wolf**

_**Flashback to Previous Chapter**_

"_**Kanna has the last piece of Kilala's and my own soul, we are life mates and I choose to stay with them! You disgrace our family's memory and I no longer consider you my sister Sango-ama." Kohaku shouts as he wraps his arms around Kanna's and Kilala's waist and hugs them closer to him. "Face it, we're more powerful and since we're celestials we can't be purified by holy energy!" Kagura says with a laugh as she swats Kikyo's arrow with her tail easily. "Oh and Tetsaiga, I call you to me so I can give you to the one who is your true master." Kagome says, making the sword rip itself from Inutrasha's grip along with it's sheathe before going to Kagome and settling in her waiting hands. "Go before I choose to kill you." Kagome adds darkly, making Inu-baka run for the high hills with the other three running after him in pure fear.**_

**Chapter 3: Traveling and Being Surprised by the Wolf**

**As they watch the group of betrayers and cowards race off into the morning they laugh at the fact they had defeated them so easily. "They'll try to come attack us again but Inu-baka won't harm a Celestial Inu Youkai since we are considered the deities of all Inu Youkai." Kagome says once they stop laughing and they all go to the river on the other side of the mountain and catch some fish to eat. "When we left Souta, I checked the blood and it turns out it was prepared blood and the bodies were just dolls similar to Naraku's. I cleaned it up and found Jiji-san and Okaa-san had left them there since about the time Otou-san died and how to recreate the shikigami so no one will find out.**

**They had died soon after in a fire but both had placed about three hundred locks of their hair along with the right incantation to make them seem that nothing happened. I just had to make sure that no one knows of this yet since it could turn disastrous. Oh and we're going to be returning back to our home at the shrine and will make it seem like you guys are our cousins that have some to stay with us and yes Souta, we're all going to school. I think Jiji-san and Kaa-san wanted us to think at least for a little while that we're human. At least we now know why sometimes Kaa-san and Jiji-san couldn't remember some things from our past." Kagome says once they finish eating and packs up their clean plates and other stuff.**

"**I can make myself look the same age as my youngest life mate and Kagura already looks like she's your age." Kilala points out as she transforms into younger versions of herself. "Great, let's go now!" Kagome says as she shakes out her wings before flying off with Souta on her tail, shocking the group as they fly like they've been doing it for all of their lives. "Give us warning next time!" Kagura says as she flaps her jet black wings as she watches Kanna flap her white and grey flecked silver wings to catch up to Kohaku and Souta. "Sister, watch this!" Souta shouts as he does a dive then loops upward two or three times before flying backwards.**

"**Not bad Souta, but right now we're flying for speed not fun." Kagome shouts to her brother who pouts before racing to catch up to them. As they fly they notice that Sesshomaru is following them from afar. "Sister, who is that, he looks like the full demon version of Inuyasha when he's pissed." Souta says as he flies faster, noticing that Sesshomaru is gaining on them and has Ah-Un with him, Rin and Jaken hunched low as they race towards the flying group. Seeing this, Kagome signals them to land near a stream so that they can talk to the taiyoukai.**

"**Um, Nee-san, why does that guy look kind of like Inuyasha?" Souta asks again as he gulps and hides behind Kagome with fear clear in his eyes. "He is Inutrasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru-sama; he is the Lord of the Western Lands. Hello Sesshomaru-sama, my omotou just started traveling with me today so he didn't know of you." Kagome says as she bows slightly to the stoic taiyoukai who returns the bow.**

"**Miko, why are you not with the half breed?" Sesshomaru, who is silently taking in her new form and scent, asks with a well sculpted eyebrow slightly raised with the question. "He forced me to leave after he and the houshi raped me but the houshi healed me of any physical scars and made sure that I would still seem like a virgin to anyone who comes near me and that was after they, including the taijaya and the claypot, beat me into unconsciousness. Inuyasha had killed Shippo, my adopted son with his wind scar in the battle just before that happened. Now, Souta, Ichigo, my fighting partner who I met earlier, and I were heading west in search of Kouga and you so we could see if we could stay with one of you since my family has had a secret I was only told of the day before my sixteenth birthday, which was also the day before their betrayal, my family is truly a small group of pure blood celestial canine demons. **

**Souta and I are now the last of the Higurashi clan. We were hoping that you could train us so we can use our abilities so we can protect ourselves and at least be able to have the guise of demons that have known what they were their entire lives. I gave Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku their freedoms from Naraku by making them apart of my clan using a blood transfer. We were going back to where I lived once before." Kagome says with tears evident in her eyes as she tries to look strong for Souta's sake, and looks away from the shocked, though he doesn't show it, lord as she tries not to let her emotions show through once again.**

"**You shall come to live with this Sesshomaru along with your omoutou. This Sesshomaru shall train you and your omotou in the ways of inu taiyoukai fighting skills since you both have blood just as pure as this Sesshomaru's own running through your veins. In return This Sesshomaru wants you to tutor Rin in arithmetic, reading, and writing. This Sesshomaru will also teach you, Rin, and Souta the language of inu youkai since Rin is like you and is a pure blood celestial canine youkai but it should come to you easily since the language is in the inu youkai bloodline and is not taught. As soon as we return since this Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken will be coming with you." Sesshomaru says as he leaps off his yellow cloud and walks up to Kagome before bowing and taking her hand before kissing it, making Kagome blush.**

"**I might be of royal birth but I was raised as a poor ningen and for me this is embarrassing and we treat everyone equally, male and female, no matter their rank unless it's business-wise or you come from a very honorable family and they are known for their olden ways." Kagome says as Sesshomaru releases her hand just in time for Rin to run up and hugs Kagome happily. "Kagome-senpai, Kagome-senpai, I missed you, are you going to live with us now?" Rin asks as she looks at Kagome happily.**

"**Of course Rin-chan, and I want you to meet someone special, my little brother Souta, he is the same age as you." Kagome says as she leads Souta towards Rin. "Um, hi, my name is Souta Higurashi, what is your name?" Souta asks politely as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Hi, I'm Rin, nice to meet you Souta-kun." Rin says as she transforms into her true form and rubs her cheek against Souta's before running and hiding behind the twin headed dragon playfully. Blushing, Souta races after her, forgetting his fear of Sesshomaru as he flies over them and catches her while laughing.**

"**Souta loves to play, and I think he might be the life mate of Rin by the way they act around each other. About two years ago he had been courting a young human girl but they broke up due to growing apart." Kagome says with a smile as she watches the two pups play with a smile. "I agree but I think Jaken is about to try and stop them in T minus 3-2-1." Sesshomaru says just in time for Jaken knock Souta on the head with his staff before shouting stuff like how dare you and what not. Kagome, mad that Jaken has just hit her baby brother comes up to Jaken and punts him so far towards the east that they hear the shouts of Inu-baka and the old gang as he obviously lands on top of the hanyou.**

"**You broke my record!" Sesshomaru says with shock clear in his voice as he watches the young woman of a youkai glare at the area she punted Jaken. "You might want to step back by three steps." Kagome says as she backs away by three steps herself to give him the room to do so. Just as he takes those three steps back Jaken lands, after bouncing a couple times, where he was, beaten up and unconscious. "Oy, watch where you punt that thing you teme!" Inutrasha can be heard shouting, making Kagome laugh. "I was aiming for you anyway Inutrasha!" Kagome yells in such a loud voice that Inuyasha looks behind him to make sure she isn't in his ear.**

"**Nice, good thing I had already closed my ears just in case." Sesshomaru whispers as he watches Kagome storm off towards Edo as she takes her human form just in case. "You'll have to take a human form when you get to my time since in that era demons are thought to be extinct." Kagome says as she starts to run as fast as she can, surprising everyone at the fact she can run faster than Shippo on a chocolate, coffee, sugar, and candy high. "Wait up sis!" Souta shouts as he races to catch up along with everyone else. Sesshomaru, being faster than Kagome, runs along side her about two miles ahead of everyone else. "You know that we are life mates so why haven't you said anything yet?" Kagome asks Sesshomaru who looks at her with emotion clear in his eyes. (A.n/ This fanfiction is slightly a crossover with the Dark Carpathian Novels by Christine Feehan, who owns it and I do not.) "We males tend to become engulfed in darkness to the point we don't see color nor can feel any emotion, unless we find our life mate our inner beasts shall take control and kill until we have either been killed or find our life mates. When I first saw you a part of my emotion appeared but it was my anger and the other negative emotions so I didn't try to tell you." He explains before looking away.**

"**I understand Sesshomaru, I was scared myself when I first saw you because I just couldn't believe you of all people could be my life mate, I mean, you, the so called Ice Prince of the West, my life mate." Kagome says with a small giggle, making Sesshomaru smirk slightly before they both stop in front of the Gonshinboku and waits for everyone else to catch up to them. When they finally do, Kagome leads them to the well, slightly confusing Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Kanna, Kagura, Jaken who just woke up, and Rin. "This old well is hidden from Naraku's view thanks to the Gonshinboku being nearby, it is the way I'm able to go from this time to what I once thought was my original time though it is Souta's since he was born there. You have to now take a human form, close your noses and ears, and probably might want to close your eyes a few moments, and what ever you do, brace for impact when you leap in." Kagome says before sitting on the lip of the well and allows herself to fall in while Ichigo and Souta leaps in after her, followed by everyone else, and they are all covered by the warm blue glow of the well.**

**When everyone opens their eyes, Souta, Kagome, and Ichigo are already out of the now tightly packed well with Ah-Un, now in the form of two black Arabian stallions since they are twins who can choose to separate at will, climbing out with Rin and Jaken on their backs. Seeing this, everyone else leaps out one at a time, starting with Kohaku and Kanna, ending with Kagura and Sesshomaru. "Now, let's get you guys in some modern clothing and then we'll go shopping for supplies and some real cloths, all guys follow Souta, all girls follow me!" Kagome shouts while everyone nods, Kagome silently thanking Kami-sama that today is a holiday meaning no customers.**

**15 minutes later from the guys**

"**AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome jumps and runs into Souta's room where the guys are after hearing most of the group screams and blushes when she sees….every guy, excluding Souta who is staring in shock, has there…**_**tools **_**stuck in there zippers, obviously forgoing briefs or boxers and accidentally zipped their members up. "Souta, help them get unstuck, I'm going to tell the girls that you caught Hojo peeping at you guys while you changed." Kagome says with a blush before running out of the room. When she returns to her own room where the girls are she laughs whole heartedly and has Kana show everyone what's going on in the boys room, making all of the girls blush and laugh at the guys predicament, They laugh even harder when they see a usually calm Sesshomaru cussing like a sailor while Souta tries to unzip his member. **

"**Kagome, you are evil!" Kagura laughs as she watches all of the guys grumble as Souta finishes saving them from their zippers. When they finish getting dressed, they are all wearing some dark blue jeans and black tank top along with some jet black and red striped sneakers. (I am probably the only girl in the world who doesn't care about name brand clothing. -.-;) As they walk downstairs they laugh when they see the guys where the exact some thing except they have muscle shirts. "I guess we are matching today." Souta chuckles as Barrow, their little white Akina Inu pup, and Bouyo comes into the room, their fur slightly tousled by the wind from being outside. Kagome picks up the pup and giggles when he licks her chin. "This is Barrow, we adopted him into the family about two months ago, and Bouyo, he's been in the family since I was little." Kagome explains as Souta picks up the now sleekly thin cat since Kagome had put the fat cat on a diet. **

"**He used to be so fat you would have thought he was a blob of fur not a cat." Souta laughs while Bouyo meows his displeasure at being insulted, making Ichigo and Kilala laugh at him. "Well, my friends shall be wondering where I am since today we were supposed to celebrate my birthday." She says before grabbing Barrow's black collar and leash and put's on the pup who loyally stays by her side, making Sesshomaru smile inwardly at how the pup treats Kagome like his mother. When Barrow is leashed and collared, Kagome tells everyone what they need to know to seem normal, at least for out of town visitors who've never been to Tokyo. As they leave the shrine Kilala looks at Kohaku and smiles, making him blush and look away. Seeing this, Rin does the same thing to Souta and gets the same result, making her giggle. "Kagome!" They all hear from behind them, making them turn to see Hojo running towards them with a grin. "I heard you finally got well so I came to see you, who are these new faces in your group?" He asks with a smile while Kagome inwardly sighs. "This is Kohaku, Souta's twin brother who's been staying with our aunt, Kilala, his girlfriend and fiancée, Souta's girlfriend and fiancée, Rin, Kana, Kohaku's closest female friend, Ichigo, my closest male friend, Sesshomaru, my fiancée and boyfriend, and of course Kagura, my cousin. Our families believed in arranged marriages though they tend to make sure we are in love with the person intended to us in the first place, oh and my family practices polygamy to ensure the family name goes on so our closest friends are more than close friends, right Ichi-kun?" Kagome asks Ichigo who smirks and nods. **

**Hojo, who is completely shocked nods before saying, "May I be one of your husbands?" "Sorry Hojo, but I will only allow myself two partners unless the new partner is female." Kagome says with a small blush and smirk. "Y-you're bi?" He asks our favorite miko-youkai who nods with a wide grin. "Of course! I thought you knew!" She says and Hojo does the only logical thing, he has a massive nosebleed and faints. "Nice." Kagura whistles as Kagome catches Hojo and lays him on the grass. "Well, let's get to my friends before they start a riot looking for me." She says happily while Barrow sniffs Hojo and pees right where Hojo's crotch is, making Kagome blush with embarrassment before laughing outright. "Now that's entertainment!" Souta laughs as Barrow goes back over to Kagome and has a smug look on his face, making Sesshomaru realized the pup had done it on purpose. "Well, let's go meet my friends now. They will ask questions but the story should stay the same. Got it?" Kagome asks the group who all nods in agreement.**

**About ten minutes later they are at the park where Kagome first met the ghost girl she saved long ago. As they keep walking they go deeper and deeper into the forest that the park was carved out of until they see Eri, Yumi, and Aiko waiting for them right where the main trail ends and the animal trail begins, all three wearing a grey shirt and shorts outfit. "Hi Kagome who are these new people?" Eri asks while the other two nods in agreement. One long explanation and shock fess later they are all traveling deeper into the forest. "Um…Kagome, why is it you are taller and more rounded than you were three weeks ago?" Aiko asks, making the entire group pale. "A lot has changed and this is why I asked for us to go to our old hide out so no one could overhear what I'm about to say." Kagome explains before turning on her mini radio and treats everyone to Mad by Ne-Yo (I don't own him or his song. I got this from listening to it just now.) ,making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow slightly before walking next to her as she is ahead of the entire group. "Why do you play such a sad yet beautiful love song?" He asks softly while his hand intertwines with her's making Kagome blush slightly. **

"**Because, it reminds me of how I felt about Inuyasha before he broke my heart before what he did to me and it reminds me that no matter what there is always a way to forgive no matter how long it takes." Kagome replies before changing the song to Cascada's Everytime We Touch, making her three friends shriek slightly in happiness before they all start singing to the song with Kagome singing the lead. Sesshomaru watches Kagome in awe as he looks at her with surprise as she sings beautifully until the song ends and it goes to a darker all male song that Souta starts to sing, In The End by Linkin Park, Kagome adding her voice for the higher notes though that is quickly stopped when Kohaku adds his own voice, having heard this song before they came, his voice complimenting Souta's perfectly. Ichigo simply smirks until the melody part and sings it perfectly, allowing Souta to sing the rougher part of it. As they all sing, everyone except the still clueless knows these three songs, this song especially, talks of the past and the present, from heartbreak to anger, as they lift their voices to each song. When they finish singing another Linkin Park song, Leave Out All The Rest and all are shocked to hear Sesshomaru singing this song in perfectly, this time making Kagome watch him in awe. When he finishes, everyone claps for him and smiles while a dance-dance revolution song, A Geisha's Dream, plays, making everyone laugh as the songs played lightens everyone's hearts a little more. **

**When they start walking again, Kagome smiles at Sesshomaru with a small bit of mirth in her eyes. Sesshomaru, for his part looks at her and gives her a small smile that melts her heart somewhat. When they finally reach the old hideout, the boys are shocked to see four large trees with four large tree houses that blend in with the canopy that look as if it has been freshly renewed. "We went ahead and cleaned and checked everything before you got here." Aiko explains as Kagome starts to grin before she starts to climb up one of the trees that has a black and red paint on parts of the house, Sesshomaru, seeing this follows and Ichigo simply leaps onto the tree and climbs it with ease, reaching the top before everyone else and helps Kagome climb all the way up while everyone else climbs as well, the boys then notice all the houses are links by a bridge made of vines, ropes, and wood, looking more like it was the work of a kitsune, making Souta smile slightly, remembering the time Kagome managed to bring Shippo with her and they played together. **

"**Kagome, when we return I have a surprise for you." Sesshomaru whispers into her ear making her giggle slightly from the ticklish feeling of their hair mingling and nods. "I can't wait till then, Sessho'." Kagome whispers back, making Sesshomaru chuckle slightly before they enter Kagome's separate house to see it filled with silver, red, and gold designs, most of it faded showing that this was from before Inuyasha. "I made the designs when I was 12 with an old friend before she moved away, Yugure was very sweet, she always tried to make me smile whenever possible." Kagome says before she stiffens, sensing something and she immediately pokes her head out to see a girl with a boy running towards the tree houses. "Kagome, it's me Yugure!" The girl shouts, her silvery white hair shining down to her waist, looking as if her hair was made from stardust, her clear blue eyes sparkling with mischief and laughter, while her pale face has light barely there freckles sprinkled across her nose. She is wearing a red tank top with a black dragon curled in the center with a silver dragon next to it that's slightly smaller with the words, 'Light can not live without Darkness just as Darkness can not live without Light.', while she is wearing jet black jeans with a white Celtic style design flowing from hip to hem on the left leg. **

**The boy with her has blood red hair that goes to his back and it put in a low loose ponytail in a masculine kind of way and a eyes that are a shade of golden hazel and has the slightest blush across his very pale face since Yugure is holding his hand. He has a single earring at the top of his ear that is a chain that connects to a jet black choker with spikes and has a Celtic fire design going around it, he is wearing a black muscle tee with a single white rose with a drop of blood coming from it's thorn on it with the words, 'Pain is to Passion as Passion is to Pain.' and has on some regular blue jeans with a blood red dragon running up the right leg. Kagome, after taking in their appearances leaps down from the tree and rolls a bit to keep from hurting herself and glomps Yugure who had been in mid glomp as well, the boy, who is still blushing slightly quickly fades his blush and looks away like he doesn't care though he keeps glancing at them, Sesshomaru is unknowingly doing the same thing.**

"**How long has it been 4 years?" Yugure asks Kagome who nods as she smiles at Yugure. "Yep, 4 years since you moved from Tokyo to America, now you're back!" Kagome says happily while the three banshee look confused. "I remember when we were younger and we were called the silver fox and the black inu for all the pranks we pulled together." Yugure says with a laugh, remembering how they would have the worst pranks and not get a drop of paint, gum, or anything else they used on them, making them look innocent. Kagome then notices the confused looks of the trio making her smile sheepishly. "I knew Yugure before I knew you and she had moved away just before we met." She explains while Yugure nods in agreement. "This is my fiancé, Ryu Akatsuki, but everyone calls him Red, Red meet my old pal Kagome, her little brother Souta, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Eri, Yumi, Aiko, Rin, Kagura, Kanna, Bouyo, her cat, Barrow, her puppy, a new guy," Yugure says as she gets to Ichigo, who says his name, making her nod happily, "Ichigo, and Kilala." She finishes with a smile. "I gave her letters and pictures of you guys through our emails." Kagome explains when everyone gets bug-eyed at how Yugure new them without seeing them before. **

"**It is a pleasure to meet the girl who took care of my Tsuki no Hime before we met." Red says with a smooth voice while Yugure blushes. "Aw, he called you his, 'Princess of the Moon' why does he call you that?" Kagome asks, a bit curious. "He caught me dancing under a full moon in only a light blue gown that went to my knees, it had a few bits of glitter in it and was made to look as if it was made to look like moonlight." Yugure says with a blush. "When I saw you that night I could have sworn you had wings and were about to fly away like the angel you are. When I saw you dancing in front of that lake, it looked as if you were standing on it and the fireflies of that night had surrounded you, giving you a heavenly glow in that moonlit night, like you are the Moon Goddess herself, come down to dance and celebrate the new life of the warm spring." Red says softly as he kisses Yugure's hands after raising them with his own, making her blush harder. Kagome seeing this sighs, happy for her old friend. "Well now I won't have to feel guilty because I have a fiancé as well." Kagome says happily as Sesshomaru comes behind her and holds her to him affectionately, making the banshees squeal in delight.**

"**That explains the new entourage." Eri says with a smile as she looks at all of Kagome's other friends. "Well, we are all non human here but one thing is for certain, Kagome the girls and I decided this is the last time we'll meet up since what's been going on with you has brought us further apart, we can still contact each other but not in the same way as before." Aiko says as the other two banshees nod in agreement. **

**Sesshomaru P.O.V**

**When I hear these words I turn my head to my other half to see her holding her head down and I can feel the turmoil of her thoughts brushing mine while our beasts comfort each other in our already joined minds. "Well, everyone, we're leaving." I hear her shout to our pack and they all immediately comes down and as we leave, I hear slight laughter behind us and I turn my back to see, Hojo, that vile boy who tried to steal my Kagome transform into Kouga, that annoying mangy wolf who looks sad, he must have been doing this for Kagome to make sure she stayed on the right track.**

**When we finally get away from the area Kagome is talking to this Yugure who smells like a wolf/dog/fox demon hybrid while this pure fire dog demon Ryu watches them as well before looking to me with a small nod, showing respect. Who would've thought the Southern Lord had been traveling between times as well. "So, Ryu, how did you meet your life-mate?" I ask him as he smirks slightly as he usually does, we were old friends as well. "She fell through an old well called the 'Shinigami's Well.' I found her soon after and I protected her seeing she had been injured before coming to our time." He tells me, making me raise an eyebrow at him when I think of the similarities between Kagome and Yugure and I can tell Ryu knows the story of Kagome's coming to our time as well as he shakes his head at it all.**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Kagome notices Sesshomaru explaining how they met to Ryu and she shakes her head slightly. "So I guess we both have had similar lives despite not being together eh?" She asks Yugure, who nods in agreement and smiles. "Well I guess it's a good thing I have these." She says as she hands Kagome three large and three extremely small jewel shards, much to the miko's shock. "Due to being near you and doing that blood oath we did as kids I can see and sense jewel shards but not as well as you can. I heard of your travels and tried to find you but we'd always get there too late." She explains as she blushes slightly. "Well, it seems like this hunt just got both a little easier and a lot harder." Kagome says as Yugure nods in agreement with a smirk similar to Ryu's. "So Kagome, what should we do? Go back through your well and start looking again or should we go back to the Western Lands and start getting a basic plan of actions?" Yugure asks, now going into warrior mode. "I think we should go with Plan B and also we should start training together so that we can compliment our attacks instead of getting in each other's way like with my old pack." Kagome says getting a nod of agreement from Yugure. "By the way, Yu-chan, what are you?" Kagome asks suddenly as they get inside of Kagome's house after walking at a fairly fast pace, making Yugure smile. "I am a celestial wolf/fox hybrid though I'm more wolf since my father was half wolf half kitsune and my mother was all wolf." she says with a smile, causing shock in everyone, excluding the three fire wolves that had left before they had exited the forest and Ryu who had already known, stare wide eyed at the smirking girl.**


	4. Must Read

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Sanukuni

c i am a dragon

VixenKitsune147

Mercy's Wolf Pack

Turok1

sign at www(dot)change(dot)(org)/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
